


Faded

by Zon_Chan



Series: Lyric fanfics [7]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Human Bill Cipher, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2018-12-15 23:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11816421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zon_Chan/pseuds/Zon_Chan
Summary: A fanfiction based of the song, "Faded." -Short Chapters-





	1. 1

 

 

 

> "You were the shadow of my light. Did you feel us? Another star, you fade away."
> 
>  

I watched around as everything burned. The flames surrounded my body like a heater, but they didn't burn me. Buildings fell to the ground in ashes and blood rained from the sky.

Arms suddenly wrapped around me and hugged me close, "Welcome back, Pinetree." 

I shot up and screamed. "Dipper! Dipper! Calm down!" Mabel's voice shouted above my screams. I felt warm hands on my cheeks. "Focus, Dipper focus on my voice. That's it, calm down. It's just a dream, nothing more." Mabel said staring into my eyes with her concerned ones.

I heaved and breathed deeply before calming down my heart rate. I closed my eyes and tried to ground my surroundings. "T-thanks." I said in a broken voice.

Mabel smiled sadly at me before pulling away, "It's okay! I'm going to go eat breakfast. Come down when you're ready." Mabel left and closed the door behind her.

I sighed and slowly got out of bed. I stared at my reflection and traced the scars that covered my arms. Three years ago, Bill almost took over the world. Even though I'm sixteen, I can't forget about that summer.

That for what Bill did but, because of what he said to me. I'm pretty sure he never meant a word though. He was just using me, I was apart of his plan. 

A puppet.

I pulled on a long sleeve shirt and opened the bedroom door. I started walking downstairs for breakfast. A thousand words left on my tongue with no voice to speak. 

_Good to see you too Pinetree. I've seen you've taken a liking to pain._


	2. 2

 

 

> "Afraid our aim is out of sight. Wanna see us alight."
> 
>  

I took my seat next to Mabel and waited for breakfast to be served. My cuts itched but I ignored it so they won't open again. 

"So Dipper what's your plans for this summer?" Grunkle Stan asked, trying to make small talk. I shrugged my shoulders and started tracing the marks on the table.

"Hey! Stop it! I don't want your finger marks smeared on the table." Ford yelled placing down a plate of pancakes and bacon in the middle of the table.

I quickly sat my hands on my lap. 

"Don't be too hard on the kid. Leave him alone." Grunkle Stan defended. Ford just shot him a glare. 

~~_I hate this family._ ~~

"Dipper! Leave some for the rest of us!" Ford grunted. I placed the strip of bacon back and slowly cut through the two pancakes I had. 

"Want some syrup?" Mabel asked with food in her mouth. I shooked my head. "Aw, why not?"

"He'll get fat. Leave him alone Mabel." Ford said. 

I sighed and pushed my plate away. 

"What had enough? Go clean the yard." Ford snickered.

"Go to hell." I whispered before leaving the house.

"Wha-Hey! Get back here you fucking brat!" Ford shouted. 

 


	3. 3

 

 

 

> "Where are you now? Where are you now? Where are you now?"
> 
>  

I sat down on a log and began to scratch at my aching cuts. I felt the thick blood run down my arms and I stopped to look at the red liquid. When did everything change? I don't even know why Ford has been acting this way. I would've guessed that it was because I was weak and I let Bill use me as a puppet. However, Ford did the exact same thing. It really doesn't make sense.

Now I'm in the woods with a bleeding arm looking like a lost dog. I wonder where did I go wrong? I used to be happy and into everything. Now I'm the exact opposite, I'm not into anything and I prefer to be left alone. My relationship with my twin sister has been affected by it also. All of my relationship with anyone has been affected.

I sighed and leaned against a nearby tree that was next to the log. I looked up at the sky and watched clouds pass by. Everything was so much fun that summer, I miss it. The adventures, laughter, making jokes, having crushes. Getting in trouble than getting out of it. Everything, now I'm just a hollow out a person of who I once was.

Ford took away the book I had and said 'I didn't deserve it.' Noon stopped him either. I don't know if it was because they thought he was right or that they just didn't care. That's when Ford began to treat me like trash. That's why we fight a lot. I'm done having people back me up. If no one is going to help me now, they won't help me later. So why should I help them? 

I also don't really remember when I began to have so much hate in my life. At least I don't put up with Ford's bullshit. 

My thoughts were quiet after that. Silence is good once in awhile.

Suddenly my heart started racing and my palms started sweating. What's happening? My body started shaking slightly and I felt sick to my stomach.

_"Hi, Pinetree! Welcome to the land of hurt!"_

Oh no.

 _"Oh, yes."_ Bills' voice echoed in my mind.

 


	4. 4

 

> "Where are you now? Was it all in my fantasy? Where are you now? Were you only imaginary?"
> 
>  

_'So how have you been doing, Pinetree?'_

'Leave me alone! Aren't you supposed to be dead?' I asked.

 _'Hahahaha, you think a powerful demon like me can be killed that easy? You make the best jokes, wow! Sorry to disappoint, but it'll take a lot more than that to end me.'_ Bill said.

'Then explain.' I demanded.

 _'Ooh, the tough guy now. I wouldn't be talking like that. I'm not the one bleeding.'_ Bill pointed out.

I looked down at my arms and saw died blood sticking on my pale arms. I sighed and rolled down my sleeves. I'll have to remember to wash that off.

'Nevermind that! It's nothing!' I snapped at the demon.

 _'Ha, then why did you cover them up?'_ Bill hummed.

I gritted my teeth in frustration. 'What does it matter to you? Leave me alone!' 

 _'Aw, c'mon Pinetree don't be like that. Tell you what I'll tell you why I'm still alive and in turn, you'll keep me company.'_ Bill suggested.

'What's the catch?' I questioned.

 _'I mean I won't stop bothering you. It's really boring not being able to mess with people, you know?'_ The demon complained.

I rolled my eyes, 'Fine.'

The dream demon snapped his fingers, _'Great! Let's get started with the story then!'_


	5. 5

 

 

> "Where are you now? Atlantis, under the sea, under the sea."
> 
>  

' _You see Pinetree, the only way to kill a demon is to pierce their heart with the immortal blade. Lucky for me no one knows where it is.'_ Bill began, ' _Anyways demons have many forms, Ford just killed one of my forms. So now I have to wait until another one of my forms regenerates.'_ He explained. 

"That actually makes sense." I said. 

 _'Now, did you do that to yourself or did Ford decide to get physical?'_ Bill inquired. Anxiety hit me like a bus at the thought of bill knowing what Ford has been doing lately. I swallowed back down my breakfast and shoved my shaking hands in my lap.

"H-how did you know about that?" I whispered as my heart raced.

I could hear Bill's bone-chilling laugh fill my mind, _'Oh, Pinetree I thought I told you before. I know everything. I just don't understand why you don't do it for a laugh. Pain is hilarious! However, I'm getting some twisted up feelings from you.'_ Bill said.

I sighed, "It doesn't matter."

Bill huffed,  _'Now Pinetree, it does matter because you're hurting yourself. Normally people laugh when they get hurt, or they don't. Humans are such weird creatures.'_

"People don't like getting hurt." I told the triangle.

 _'Apparently, you do. You hardly stand up for yourself against sixer and your cutting yourself. Don't you humans have people to talk to about this stuff?"_ Bill asked.

"I can't say anything, no one takes me seriously anymore. Anyways it's nothing, I'm not trying to kill myself, I just want relief." I responded. I glanced at my watch, "I better get going." I said getting up.

 _'Hold on, tell me why Ford hates you so much.'_ Bill demanded.

I paused before responding, "I ruined his wedding."

 


	6. 6

> _"Where are you now, another dream.  
>  The monsters running wild inside of me."_

 

 _"Ew! Someone willing wanted to marry ford? That's gross!"_ Bill complained.

"Yeah." I laughed. "Hey, if your form is gone, then why can I see you?" 

 _"Oh, you're asleep. That's the only reason why you can see me right now."_ Bill explained.

"Oh, I see." I said getting comfortable against the log.

 _"By the way pine tree, you can only hear me when you're in the forest. It's where my form was the last time after all."_ Bill explained.

"That's weird." I replied. 

_"You're telling me."_

My body tensed as I realized something. "If I'm dreaming, what time is it?"

 _"Five thirty."_ Bill responded.

"Fuck! I was supposed to help Stan with something! Damn it! Ford is going to kill me!" I shouted leaping to my feet.

 _"Woah, kid! Calm down, when were you supposed to help the old man out?"_ Bill asked.

"One." 

 _"Okay, relax I can turn time back for a few hours."_ Bill said snapping his fingers,  _"Now wake up."_

 


	7. 7

> "I'm faded, I'm faded. So lost, I'm faded, I'm faded. So lost, I'm faded."
> 
>  

I hurried back to the shack as soon as I woke up. There was no trace of Bill ever being there in the woods with me. Not much of a shock, he is a daemon after all. Makes me think if I dreamt it all up.

"Dipper! There you are! Go get the ladder, we need to fix the sign." Stan said pointing to the roof. I nodded and quickly got the ladder in the closet. 

As Stan and I started nailing the letters to the roof of the building, he started talking.

"You know it's not your fault, right?" Stan sighed.

"Sure." I bitterly smiled.

"I'm being serious." He said and turned to face me. "My brother, he isn't the same as before. Even I don't understand him anymore." 

I bit my lip, "Well, what's done is done. I'll be leaving soon anyways so it doesn't really matter." I replied.

We got back to nailing and it was awhile before we spoke again.

"I hope you have a good trip. You deserve it kid." Stan patted my back. I just nodded and grabbed the paint.

"Stan! Dinner! Dipper, you stay up there until your done!" Ford called. Stan looked at me apologetically. I shrugged my shoulders and continued painting. Stan left and I could hear laughter coming from the kitchen. My heart squeezed and I took a seat and watch as the sun began to settle.

That's when I noticed the tattoo around my wrist. 

A triangle.


	8. 8

> **"These shallow waters, never met. What I needed."**

First, it was the triangle. Then weird markings around my wrist. And a large tattoo on my back. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I wasn't even old enough to get tattoos! How did these end up here?

After hours of scrubbing my body and trying not to make my cuts bleed from the amount of pressure I was applying, I gave up. It wasn't ink or anything like that. It would've faded away a little if it was.

I carefully looked at each other the tattoos. It seemed familiar. Like each marking had a meaning of some kind. That each of them was placed on my body for a reason. The yellow markings stood out like a sore thumb on my flesh.

I woke up the next morning early before anyone was awake and snuck out. Hopefully, the library had computers that still worked. So I can do some research. I did have a clue already about the markings. Something smells like Bill. But I don't know why he would do something like this.

Luckily the library was open early. I'll be in and out fast. Before anyone could notice me gone. Of course, the only reason why anyone would notice that I was gone would be to fix something or clean something. But I'll take what I can get.

I entered the building and the smell of books and dust greeted me. I carefully made my way towards the back of the library where the old school computers were. How fast I am depends on the speed of the computer. I realized waiting for the computer to start up.

Once it finally did I logged in and clicked on an open page. What should I look up? Can't be inconspicuous. How about,  _Demon markings._  My eyes widen at the response.

_Demons brand certain humans with their marking or tattoos. As this applies to the demon. This shows ownership and protection. Depending on the type of marking, it could translate as a mating ritual._

Bill, what the fuck have you done?


	9. 9

> "I'm letting go,  
> A deeper dive."
> 
>  

I stormed into the forest feeling angry and betrayed. What was Bill trying to play at? Ownership? I knew he couldn't be trusted. But this? What the hell was he planning?

"Bill!" I shouted as I got deeper into the forest. Suddenly my body slumped to the ground and Bill was standing over me with a smirk on his face.

"You called pine tree?"

I glared at the demon. "What did you do to me?" I yelled. "Why this?" I questioned, showing Bill the tattoos on my arm.

"Oh that little thing. You see in order to protect you, I had to claim you." Bill said, as if it was nothing.

"You just can't claim me!" I shouted.

Bill came closer, "I can, and I just did. Your mine pine tree. And I'm yours. Until the universe burns."

"But why?" I asked feeling defeated.

"You understand pain on another level. You know that they would leave you behind some day. And they have. And sweetie you're so beautifully broken. I wonder how hard I'll have to press until you shatter." Bill spoke rubbing the curls on my head.

"You're insane." I whispered.

"And you're tired." Bill shot back. "Think about it, a world where no harm comes to you. And you're treated like a saint. No one would ever hurt you."

I gulped, my head is getting fuzzy. My thoughts aren't clear. Everything in life isn't easy, and Bill is a shortcut to death. I nodded, "Okay. I'll join you."

Bill nodded, "Great, now I'm going to need some things. And you're going to get them for me." 


	10. 10

> "Eternal silence of the sea  
> I'm breathing  
> Alive."
> 
>  

This had to be a dream. Everything was off. I thought watching Bill flip pancakes. This is so weird. Did Mabel slip some drugs in my apple juice this morning? I knew not to trust that smirk on her face.

Bill whistled a tune and flipped the pancakes into a plate. "Oh, Pinetree! Didn't see you come in." Bill said turning around. And Bill was human. When did this happen? "Take a seat. I won't bite, unless you want it." Bill wiggled his eyebrows.

"Uh." So this is defiantly happening. Is Bill controlling this dream? "What's going on?" I asked, finding my voice again.

"I'm making breakfast and your standing in the kitchen." Bill answered, going back to making pancakes.

"Why though?" I questioned.

"Well aren't you just full of questions today?" Bill teased. And suddenly I was in Bill's arms. "Just sit back and relax. You don't have to worry about anything anymore. You're a king here!" Bill kissed my shoulder blade.

That's when I realized I was wearing an over sized shirt and my back was aching. There was some bruises on my skim and the tattoos seemed to glow brighter. And, I felt safe. What was going on?

"Think about it, you helping me. And you get to live like this forever. Finding nothing but pleasure, and satisfaction. Never worrying your pretty head over anything. All you have to do, is give yourself to me." Bill whispered in my ear.

Blue flames surrounded us ad the heavens cried. I turned around and looked at my arms. I didn't have the scars anymore. I couldn't remember the people at Gravity Falls. I kissed Bill and forgot everything. Expect the taste of his lips.


End file.
